ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London
Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London is a prequel spin-off of We Happy Few. Developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis Taking place before World War II, Annie and Petunia are at the park, doing something interesting likes reading a book, looking at the flowers, and playing jump rope. They love to play with Margaret and Elizabeth. Suddenly, the girls were rushing to the lab where the doctors are testing the pills which cause it to effect Joy. Gameplay Annie, Margaret, and Petunia must go on an adventure and find the quests to solve the problem. Players control one of the characters to move, jump, run, dodge, and attack. When the player can also check the journal by pressing the view button. Characters *Young Annie Hastings (voiced by Eloise Webb) - The main protagonist who love going to adventure with her younger sister and best friends. She suffered from a disorder called schizophrenia because of nightmares and behavior. * Young Petunia Hastings (voiced by Sydney Unseth) - The deuteragonist who has an autism spectrum disorder and loves to play rough. She is the younger sister of Annie Hastings, Arthur Hastings, and Percy Hastings. Before she has been disappeared, she was hanging out with her friends and sister. * Margaret Worthing (voiced by Eloise Webb) - A girl who is the best friend of Elizabeth, Petunia, and Annie before she died in 1947. Margaret is the tritagonist of the game. * Elizabeth Phillips (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A girl who lives in Kensington with her mother and grandmother. * Bobbies (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the police officers who help the citizens to take care of them. * Joy Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are the doctors who treat people by checking on them to make sure if they are on Joy. Before they went insane and kills people, they are sane doctors and wearing lab coats and leather shoes. They test the pills to see if they are affected or not. * Sam Williams (voiced by Ryan Masher) - He is a boy who is having a hard time because he has been bullied. * Maeve O'Niall Hastings (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - She is the mother of Petunia and Annie who treats them like mature girls and loves them more than Arthur and Percy due to her being a lovely mother. * Young Arthur Hastings (voiced by Harry Baxendale) - He is the brother of Petunia, Percy, and Annie who is a boy with a bad attitude. * Percival "Percy" Hastings (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the brother of Petunia, Arthur, and Annie who also has an autism spectrum disorder and is having a hard time to speak very well. Before he has been taken away by the Bobbies and Arthur betrayed him by swapping the ID card, he was helping one of his sisters at different places. * Mr. Frederick Hastings (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is the father of Petunia, Arthur, Annie, and Percy who take cares of them after he found them at the playground. He is shown to be a good father. * Tiffany Worthing (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - She is the aunt of Margaret Worthing and sister of Jack and Jane. * Amelia Worthing (voiced by Samantha Lee) - She is the mother of Margaret Worthing who works as a nurse during World War II. * Jack Worthing (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is the father of Margaret Worthing, husband of Amelia, and brother of Jane and Tiffany. Before he became a radio host of the Wellington Wells broadcasting services, he was a voice of the German Occupational Authority. * Jane Worthing (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - She is the younger sister of Jack Worthing, Tiffany, aunt of Margaret, and sister-in-law of Amelia. Before she became * Henry Hastings (voiced by TBD) - A man who services the army during the war. He is the uncle of Annie, Petunia, Arthur, and Percy. He is shown to be a soldier during the war. When he was gone, * Victoria Byng (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - She is the daughter of Robert and Maharajkumari * Dr. Verloc (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is * General Robert Byng (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - He is a * Maharajkumari Indira Devi (voiced by Eliza Schneider) - She is the mother of Victoria Byng and wife of General Byng who is from British India. Before she was arrested, Maharajkumari * Constable Peters (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is a Bobby who helps * Gemma Olsen (voiced by Samantha Lee) - She is a reporter who is the * Ollie Starkey (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - He is a Scottish soldier who services the * John Verloc (voiced by TBD) - He is the uncle of Dr. Verloc who is a chemist and lives * Harry Worth (voiced by TBD) - A man who works at the lab and making Joy pills. * Norbert Pickles''' (voiced by TBD) - He is the boyfriend of Petunia who * Martina Pickles (voiced by TBD) - She is the mother of Norbert and wife of * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD Plot In 1938, at London, Annie is reading her diary about her friends having a tea party in the meadow. Petunia found something on the ground, it realized that is a snail. She picks up the snail then shown to Annie which makes her disgust. Then she tells her to put down the snail on a ground. Petunia puts the snail down on the ground. Suddenly her stomach growls, run to her and wants food. Annie then grabs Petunia's hand and going to the restaurant where they enjoy eating some biscuits and drink hot tea. After finish eating biscuits and drinking hot tea, Petunia and Annie got outside to see the beautiful fountain where they will see the birds at tree. She begin to climbs Transcript Cinematic Teaser Trailer ' (Trailer starts where the group of young girls goes adventure around London. Annie and her friends were going to adventure Opening * '''Young Annie:' Petunia? Where are you? Petunia! I wonder where she is? * Young Petunia: '''Here am I, Annie! I found a book from the shelter. It's called "Sherlock Holmes". Look. (Petunia gives Annie a book. Annie reads Sherlock Holmes and closes the book. Annie rubs Petunia's hair which makes her proud.) * '''Young Annie: Wow! I love this book so much! When I was a little girl, my mum tells me to read this book about Sherlock Holmes. You're so smart and proud, Petunia. * Young Petunia: '''Thanks! Also, I brought some delicious biscuits and tea. Come on, have a seat. (Annie sits on a chair and waits for Petunia get to bring some biscuits and a couple of tea. Then they place it on a table and Petunia sits on a chair. Petunia and Annie begin to eat biscuits and drink tea.) * '''Young Annie: '''So good. I enjoy eating biscuits and drinking tea. Also after eating and drinking, let's go outside and climb into the tree. * '''Young Petunia: Brilliant! I love to climb the tree like a monkey. (Annie and Petunia went outside and see the tall tree. Annie begin to climb the tree and reach a branch as see down on the ground.) * Young Annie: Petunia, look. I'm at the top of the tree and I can see everywhere from down there. You should be climbing onto the tree. * Young Petunia: '''I got this, Annie. Watch this. (Petunia begins to climb the tree and finally reach a branch as Annie grabs Petunia's hand.) * '''Young Petunia: '''Thanks, Annie! (sees the town) Wow, look at this town. Isn't beautiful? * '''Young Annie: '''Yes it is, Petunia. Let's turn us upside down. Got it? * '''Young Petunia: Got it. (Petunia and Annie laying upside down and their hairs also laying.) * Young Annie: '''Whoa! I can see everything upside down! * '''Young Petunia: I know! (gasped) Look, I see it. * Young Annie: '''See what? Is anybody here or not? (The girls sees anybody who is coming to them.) * '''Young Petunia: What is that person doing on something? * Young Annie: Probably a doctor or someone else? We hope there's someone to see us. * ???: Girls... (It was revealed to be Margaret and Elizabeth.) * Margaret: What are you both doing? * Young Petunia: We laying upside down and see everything. * Elizabeth: '''Oh okay. By the way, do you both want to play? Do you want to play tag? Hide and seek? Jump rope? * '''Young Petunia: '''Hmmm... * '''Young Annie: '''I know! We could play hide and seek. * '''Young Petunia: Good idea! * Elizabeth: '''I will count and you girls will hide in different places. * '''Young Annie: Okay! (The girls hide as Elizabeth counts 10 and uncovered her eyes. As she finds the girls at various places, Elizabeth looking for her friends.) * Elizabeth: '''Ready or not! Here I come! (Annie, Petunia, and Margaret giggle silently as they see Elizabeth who still look for them. Elizabeth heard giggling that coming from the blush.) * '''Elizabeth: Got you! * All: '''You got us! (laughs) (They laugh as they flop on the grass.) * '''Annie: '''Girls, that was fun! By the way, let's go to the doctor. * '''Petunia: Okay! Let's see what they are doing at the lab! (At the lab, we see Joy Doctor doing an experience.) * 'Petunia: '(quietly) Look, what they are Tropes Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London/Tropes Trivia * This is the first Compulsion Games game that sets in London. ** This is also the second game that rating is E10+ (Everyone 10 and Up). Other is We Happiness More. * This game will take place in London, 1938. * The voice cast is from Omaha, Nebraska. * This game contains crude humor, dark moments, blood, alcohol, * This game is similar to Conker's Bad Day * Unlike We Happy Few, Annie and Petunia in: Runaway London don't have foul language or drugs. * This game is based on Contrast, Super Mario Odyssey, * This is known for adventure, comedy, drama, and dark comedy. * During the adventure cutscene, Annie and Petunia were holding their hands so they can walk together at all. * Cutscenes contain humor, dark moments, sad moments, and funny moments. * After the credits, Annie is seen with her friends and siblings as they see * There's an arcade mode in the main menu. * The girls always breaking the fourth wall in the game. ** It referenced to Deadpool, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Crash Bandicoot, and * This game will be about a group of young girls * This game will have * The game will mentions Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:We Happy Few Category:Spinoffs Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games Category:Prequel